Chimchar, bicycles and a long winding road
Chimchar, bicycles and a long winding road is the 1st episode in the 1st season of the series Sinnoh undertaken. Story Two girls are riding bicycles down a hilly road. Girl 1: Are we there yet? Girl 2: Hannah! You insisted on coming with me! Girl 1 (Hannah): Well, Olivia, nobody told me it'll take all day to get from Floaroma town to professor Rowan's lab by bike! Girl 2 (Olivia) sighs. A Stunky appears running at the top of the hill just as they go down another hill on the path. Stunky: Stunky! Stunky! Stuuuuunky! The stunky disappears down the hill on the path and a boy appears at the top of the hill and though it looks like he is riding his bike with all his might, he is moving on it rather slowly. Boy (getting off the bike): Why is this bike so clumsy? He passes his finger over all parts of the bike and when he gets to the wheel, he pokes it a few times. Boy: Ahhhhhhhhh! Noooooooo! An Eevee appears at the top of the hill. Eevee: Eevee ee! Boy (to the Eevee): Elai! My bike's got a flat tier! Oh no! (He grasps his head) This is really really really bad! The Eevee (Elai) looks both ways and then starts jumping up and down, pointing his paw to the road ahead. Elai: Ee eeveee ee! Boy (getting back on his bike): Hey, you're right, Elai. It'll be easey now because it's only a down hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll...! The boy zooms uncontrolably down the hill. Elai runs after him, but trips and starts rolling right next to the boy. Boy: Ahhhhhhhhh!!! Elai: Eeeeeeeeveeeeeee!!! Elai overtakes the boy. Scene changes Olivia and Hannah reached the bottom of the downhill. Hannah (Pointing ahead): Olivia! I think I see the lab! It's on that hill over there! Olivia: Hmm, yeah. Uhh, Hannah? Do you know where Luke is? I'm sure he said he was coming... Hannah: Yeah, he did. (She looks behind her) But I don't expect too much from a boy like Luke, I mean- Hey, look out! Hannah pulls herself and Olivia aside quickly. The Stunky and Elai fly passed, rolled up in a ball together. Stunky: Stuuuuuuunky! Elai: Eeeeeeveeeee! They fly out of sight again. Two moments later, the boy zooms down the hill, his bike inches off the ground. Boy: Hannah! Oliviaaaaaaaa! The boy manages to hold on to them, but his feet fly on and hit a nearby tree with a load bang and falls to the ground. Olivia (kneeling over the boy): Oh no! Luke, are you okay? Boy (Luke): Uhh, I think I am. Where's Elai? (He makes an attempt to get up) Ouuuuch! Luke collapses back on the ground. Someone appears out of the trees: A boy wearing a long white lab coat. He too was riding a bike. Olivia: Uhhh, hello... professor? Hannah (hitting her head with her hand): And I was always under the impression that professor Rowan was this big old guy with a beard and- Boy: No! Professor Rowan is an old guy with a beard! I'm Noah, one of professor Rowans assistants. Hannah: Oh, how many does he have? Noah: That's none of your bussiness... Olivia: Well, today I'm going to get a Pokemon from him, but I'm still not entirely sure - Hannah: - what starter to choose? Come on, Olivia! We've been through this a million times already! Just choose Piplup! Noah: So it's you who's getting a Pokemon? Olivia, right? What about your friend here? Is she also getting her starter today? Hannah: I already have my first Pokemon, Siri. She's a stunky. We were actually going to look for her- Just then, the Stunky (Siri) and Elai appear at the top of the road. Hannah (her arms flunged out): Siri! Siri (jumping in to Hannah's arms): Stuuuuunky! Elai (looking around): Eeevee? Luke (in a very annoyed voice): Can anybody help me up over here!?!? Scene ends Professor Rowans lab. Noah has gone to get him and Olivia, Hannah and Luke are sitting on a bench by the entrance to the lab. Hannah (stroking Siri's fur): Is your leg any better, Luke? Luke: Hmm... Well, I suppose. Hannah: So Olivia, have you decided that Piplup will be the one? Olivia: As a matter of fact, no. I think Piplup is my third choice. Hannah: But why? Noah enters the room again, followed by professor Rowan. Professor Rowan: So you are Olivia? Olivia: Yep, that's me. A man with a white lab coat enters the room holding a tray with three Pokeballs on it. Man: Professor, I got the Pokemon back in their Pokeballs. Here- The man places the tray on the table in the room. Professor Rowan: Thank you, Professor Rowan (walking to the table): Now, Olivia, you can choose which of these three Pokemonyou would like. Would it be (he throws the first Pokeball) Piplup? A small penguin Pokemon appears. Piplup: Peeeepluuup! Professor Rowan (picking up the next Pokeball): Or maybe (he throws the second Pokeball) Turtwig? A green little Pokemon with a leaf sticking out of it's back appears. Turtwig: Turtweeeeg! Professor Rowan (taking the last Pokeball): Or would you choose (he throws it) Chimchar? A cute orange monkey appears. Chimchar: Cheem! Chaar! Chimchar starts dancing around wildly. Olivia: Oooo! I want this little guy! Professor Rowan: So you want Chimchar? Here, you may take his Pokeball. Professor Rowan gives Olivia Chimchar's Pokeball and she looks at Chimchar with glee. Hannah looks at Chimchar in annoyance and Noah glances at Olivia, looking jelous. Noah: Ummmm... I'm supposed to give you this Pokedex too... Noah hesitates for a moment and then hands the Pokedex to Olivia. Luke: Hey, what's wrong, Noah? Noah: Well, it's just that... He looks up at professor Rowan and then looks down at the floor. Noah:... I sorta wished I can go on a journey too... Professor Rowan: Then ofcoarse you can! Noah, why haven't you told me this? Noah: Because I also want to stay here at the lab! Professor Rowan: What matters to me is that you will fulfill your hearts desires. Olivia (raising her hand): Yeah, like me! I dream of becoming Sinnoh champion an as far as I know, I'm doing something to try to fulfill that dream! Luke: Do you have Pokemon? Noah: Yeah, I got Chino... Noah throws a Pokeball that he took out from his pocket. A red Pokemon with a lizard-like body and a flame at the end of it's tail appears. Olivia (raising her Pokedex and turning it on): What's this Pokemon? Pokedex: Charmeleon, the flame Pokemon. When Charmeleon swings its burning tail, it elevates the temperature to unbearably high levels. Noah: Charmeleon just evolved from Charmander so I haden't had the chance to test it's skills. There is a moment of silence. Olivia: Ummm.. do you want to battle? Hannah: That's a really good idea! Noah: Then I except your challenge! Luke (dancing around in the background): Woohoo! Some actuion at last! Scene changes Olivia and Noah are standing in a patch of grass in a foresty area. Luke and Hannah are standing on the side. Hannah (stepping forward): I'll be battle judge. (Raising two hands to the sides) This battle will be between Noah Carve and Olivia Wright. Each side will be able to use one Pokemon each. Noah: Chino, I choose you! Chino the Charmeleon appears. Chino: Char! Olivia: Chimchar! Come out and show your skills... Chimchar appears. Chimchar: Char! Hannah: Let the battle (she raises her hand forward in a cutting way) begin! Noah: Chino! Smokescreen! Chino opens it's mouth and thick black smoke comes out of it, creating a cloud. Chimchar starts coughing. Olivia: Chimchar! Try scrtaching your way through it! Chimchar moves it's hands around wildly, but it does not make such a difference. Olivia: Errgh! Try finding Chino and use scratch! Chimchar (in protest): Cheeeeemchar! Noah: Chino! Ember down that Chimchar! At the edge of the cloud, Chino sends sparks at the direction of Chimchar. Suddenly Chimchar jumps out of the cloud and hits Chino on the face with scratch. Chino retreats, looking a bit dizzy. Chino (in anger): Chaaarmeleon! Noah: Chino, Ember again! Chino prepares to use Ember again, but suddenly Chimchar's tail glows and a spark flys out of his mouth. Noah: Hey! Your Chimchar learnt Ember! Chino, now use Ember! Olivia: That's awesome, Chimchar! Use Ember too! Both Chimchar and Chino lay back on the ground, knocked out. Hannah: Both Pokemon are unable to battle! This battle is a tie! Olivia: Tie? No way! Noah: Hmph, I suppose so. Chino, return. Chino returns. Noah (to the Pokeball): You were great, Chino. Olivia runs forward and picks up Chimchar. Olivia: Chimchar! Chimchar (slightly opening it's eyes): Chim... Char... Olivia (taking out Chimchar's Pokeball): You were just fine, buddy... return. Chimchar returns. ???: I think your Pokemon deserve a rest. They all look around. Professor Rowan is standing there. Professor Rowan: You two battled really well. Olivia, it is amazing how trainers can connect with there Pokemon from the first second they meat, I see this in you. Noah, I am proud of you and I think you should start your journey from this battle. Luke stares at professor Rowan admiringly. Noah: Thanks professor... I think I will. Chino and I will grow stronger and- Olivia: - And when that happens, we battle again! Noah: That's a deal! Elai: Eeeeveee! Siri: Stuuuuuunky! Hannah: Seems to be that our Pokemon realised a friendship here! Noah and Olivia smile. Scene changes Olivia, Hannah, Luke and Noah are standing at the edge of the trees at the time of sunset. Olivia and Noah shake hands. Noah: I'll see you soon, Olivia. Olivia: You bet! Hannah: How did you start in the lab anyways? Noah: Long story... next time we meat, I'll tell it to you... Hannah looks slightly disapointed. Noah (starting to walk away): See ya! Olivia (waving): Bye Noah! Hannah: Byeee! Siri: Stuuuunkyyy! Luke: By the way, where did you get that Charmeleon? Elai: Eevee Eeeeve! Hannah: Luke! Luke: Chillax, Hannah, I was just asking... Noah disappears somewhere beyond the setting sun. Olivia: Hope we meat again, but before that happens, I got a journey to go on! And I'm going to become the Sinnoh champion! Luke's stomach makes a loud rumbling sound. Hannah: Not in this case... Luke (moaning): Ohhhh! Can we atleast be at Twinleaf town for breakfirst? Elai (in the same tone): Eeeveee! Hannah: Seeing that you don't have a bike anymore, I can't see that happening... Luke: What!? You're going to leave me to walk on my own when you go ride your bikes? Elai (in anger): Eeeeeevee!? Hannah: Well, yeah- Olivia: -Don't be silly! Of course not! We'll just all have to walk. Hannah: Whaaaaat!? Siri (in protest): Stuuunky!? Olivia: Friends will always have to give up for the other. Trust me, you'll live. End of episode Category:Episodes